<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the world caves in. by k0m4h11n4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024500">as the world caves in.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0m4h11n4/pseuds/k0m4h11n4'>k0m4h11n4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>End of the World, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Merged, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, M/M, Post-Neo World Program, junko existed too, ko and hina are married, neck kisses, other characters are mentioned vaguely, positive affirmation, post-tragedy, shit writiing its like 3 am, their trauma still is very real and has existed, they get a little frisky but nothing awful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0m4h11n4/pseuds/k0m4h11n4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nagito and hajime reminisce and spend their last hours together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the world caves in.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  he wasn't expecting it to come this early. though honestly.. he supposes he should've always been expecting it. just his luck, as a younger nagito would say. he shakes his head, going back to grab the alcohol that he planned on drinking with the brunette in the next room. </p><p>they've only got a few hours. he has to be quicker.</p><p> he stumbles out of the kitchen and places the bottles of vodka that he had unearthed from the cabinet. "we only had vodka left, i hope that was okay." komaeda mumbles quietly, not making eye contact with the other man. he doesn't want him to see the absence of emotion in his eyes. </p><p>hinata gives him a faint smile, turning to look at him. he adjusts his tie one more time, and nagito's heart falters momentarily. </p><p>hinata always looked so damn good in that suit. black and white, the tie being a dull green.. he looks tired, worn out and all, brown hair swept aside from his face a bit. the dusting of freckles across hajime's cheeks, complimenting his heterochromatic eyes... <br/>nagito snaps out of it as the other grabs a whiskey glass and motions for him to sit down, which he obeys promptly. </p><p>"ah.. this is vodka back from when we were twenty-five." hajime says with amusement, in which nagito lets out a soft laugh too. <br/><br/></p><p>"that wasn't that long ago, love.."<br/><br/></p><p>"it feels like it was.. how long has it been?"<br/><br/></p><p>"four years."<br/><br/></p><p>"..damn." <br/>hajime's voice sounds a bit sad with his last reply. <br/><br/></p><p> he places his hand under his chin and rests his elbow on the table, watching hajime pour their drinks. the freckled male doesn't speak until he's finished pouring and he's slid komaeda's drink across the table.</p><p>"i'm not ready. it's not like i'm afraid i'll be without you.. i know i'll always be with you. but i had more i wanted to do." hajime murmurs, taking a nice swig of his vodka and slumping over a bit. "i had more i wanted to do, if you get what i mean. with everyone, not just you." he sighs, gaze dropping to his vodka. "i wanted to live a full life with you, nagito.. not have it cut short like this. nothing really ever can go right here, can it?" </p><p>nagito is quiet for a few minutes, drinking his vodka and refilling his drink before he speaks, obviously pondering what he's going to say before he says it. <br/>"you.. ah." the fair-haired man pauses, rubbing at his face as he tries to think of what to say. "you've done so much.. ever since you were sixteen, hajime. you need a break.. even if this isn't really your.. or my idea of a break, for that matter, we'll be able to be content without worrying about anything at all, you know? the afterlife didn't sound too likely up until.. well, today." </p><p>nagito falls silent after that, and his husband does too. he begins to think that he's slipped up and said something bad when hajime chuckles softly. </p><p>"you're right. i shouldn't be focusing on what i couldn't do, i can't do it now. it won't matter anyway, nobody's surviving this."</p><p>and for once, nagito has to agree. there's no good ending in sight, no light at the end of the tunnel, no beacon of hope. but he isn't bothered by that fact. he's got his light, his hope and his good ending sitting in front of him, drinking alcohol and running his hand through his hair. </p><p>nagito hums softly, leaning over into the kitchen to grab a bottle of red nail polish, opening it with effort.<br/><br/></p><p>"you know i could have opened that for you." </p><p>"okay, mr. ultimate everything."</p><p>hajime lets out a chuckle, and with that, nagito begins to paint his nails. he's let them grow out, nice and long.. not just for this, because of course, he didn't see this approaching. it's nice for opening things, ripping adhesives off of things.. leaving soft scratches down hajime's back when they get intimate.. his face reddens a bit at his thoughts, and he sips at his vodka to try and play it off. hajime didn't seem to notice, just watching nagito paint his nails quietly. </p><p>"hajime, i want to go outside. i know it's not a good idea, but i.. you're so beautiful in the sunlight." he admits, shrugging off his suit coat.</p><p>"that sounds.. nice. if we're going out though, these suits were a terrible idea."</p><p>"i agree.." </p><p>nagito laughs softly, deciding that he'll go change. he leaves the room swiftly and gets into something more comfortable, which is just a loose shirt and some sweatpants. his breath catches in his throat when the other man wraps his arms around his waist. komaeda looks up into the mirror at hajime, a soft smile on his face. his eyebrows furrow a bit as he's kissed on the nape of his neck, then the crook, then his throat. </p><p>"you know how beautiful you are, right? you're truly stunning." hajime murmurs against nagito's neck, making the male shudder a bit at the vibration. hajime lets a slight laugh bubble up from his throat.. ugh, this is so stupid. everything that the brunette does is making nagito blush, and it's.. not even the farthest they've gone, especially in front of the mirror. </p><p>"anyway, outside?" </p><p>nagito questions how his husband can act so casually.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah there are two chapters what are you gonna do bout it? CRY at me?<br/>no im joking<br/>anyways pls leave comments and kudos it genuinely motivates me to write more!!</p><p> </p><p>also im making pancakes say hi tothem</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>